Don't Talk to Me
by asdfghjklaaaah
Summary: Naruto tak mengerti mengapa Sai tak mau bicara dengannya padahal hubungan mereka kemarin baik-baik saja. NaruSai, slight KakaSasu. AU. Buat planariang.


_Hari yang cerah, ya?_

Benar. Ini hari yang sangat-sangat cerah.

Naruto bersiul sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana. Kelas pacarnya baru saja selesai tadi, dan Naruto sekarang sedang menunggu orang tersebut keluar dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari wajahnya.

 _Memangnya, siapa pacarnya?_

Sai. Shimura Sai, _zombie_ jurusan seni rupa dan desain.

Zombie _betulan?_

Bukan, tapi mirip.

Senyum Naruto masih tersungging di bibirnya. Ia senang sekali, karena keduanya tak ada kelas lagi hari ini. Rencananya Naruto mau mengajaknya kencan. Ia sudah beli dua tiket terbatas untuk masuk ke acara yang dibuat oleh seniman terkenal bernama Sasori. Naruto tak terlalu menyukai seni, tapi Sai adalah fans beratnya.

Ketika orang yang ditunggunya keluar, senyum Naruto mengembang. Sai berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, dengan _sketch_ _book_ besar dalam pelukannya. Naruto mengayunkan kakinya, lalu berhenti tepat di depan Sai.

Pemuda Shimura itu berhenti. Masih dengan kepala menunduk dalam, ia melangkah ke samping dan berjalan melewati Naruto tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

 _Apa? Memangnya Sai tak mengenali sepatunya?_

Oh. Mungkin karena Naruto pakai sepatu baru.

"Hei." Naruto menarik lengan baju Sai, membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu sedikit tertarik ke belakang dan hampir terjatuh. Pelan-pelan kepala Sai terangkat. Dengan gerakan kaku ia menoleh ke samping. Matanya menyipit jengkel. Alisnya menukik ke bawah. Sudut bibirnya tertarik gravitasi, bukan lengkungan senyum seperti biasanya.

 _Tunggu. Sai kenapa?_

Sai menepis tangan Naruto, dan melengos pergi.

 _Hei hei hei… ADA APA DENGAN SAI?!_

Naruto tak mengerti. Sai tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar menghadangnya. "Sebentar Sai."

Mereka jadi pusat perhatian, tapi Naruto tak peduli. Sai memutar mata—benar-benar bukan seperti Sai yang biasanya. Ia menyobek buku sketsanya, menulis sesuatu disana, lalu memberikannya pada Naruto sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Disana tertulis : **_JANGAN BICARA PADAKU!_**

 _Apa?_

 ** _Don't Talk to Me_**

 ** _A NaruSai fanfiction by Red Twain_**

 ** _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

Sasuke sedang menyeruput _black coffee_ nya dengan nikmat di kafe dekat kampus ketika seseorang memeluknya dari samping, membuat Sasuke menumpahkan isi mulutnya ke dalam cangkir minuman yang sama yang tadi diseruputnya. Menjijikan.

" _Temeeeee_!" si pengganggu kini menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke dengan keras. Menyentakkannya ke depan dan ke belakang seperti sedang memainkan boneka tak bernyawa. Saking kerasnya, Sasuke sempat berkhayal kalau ia mendengar sesuatu berderak dari dalam tubuhnya.

Mungkin sendinya ada yang copot.

 _Sabar Sasuke,_ batin Sasuke dalam hati. _Orang sabar disayang pacar._

" _Temeeee_ …" guncangannya bukannya melunak, malah makin keras.

"Berhenti, _dobe_."

"Tapi _temeeeee_ …"

"Kubilang berhenti."

"Tapi Sas'keeee…."

Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Persetan dengan kesabarannya, kalau ini diteruskan bisa-bisa otak belakang Sasuke pindah ke depan. Sasuke lantas menegakkan tubuhnya dan memaksa berdiri, mendorong meja dan menjambak rambut kuning si pengacau hari indahnya. Tak puas dengan itu, Sasuke menyeretnya ke luar kafe menuju taman terdekat.

" _It-ittai na,_ Sasuke."

" _Shut up_."

Begitu sampai di taman, Sasuke melepas jambakannya. Helaian rambut pirang berjatuhan dari tangannya, membuat Sasuke mendadak berwajah horor. "Jangan bilang kau… kanker, Naruto?" tanyanya, hampir menangis.

 _Apa? Menangis?_

Oh bukan. Sasuke hanya kelilipan bulu mata.

"Mana mungkin. Kau saja yang terlalu keras menjambakku, dasar tidak punya hati." Naruto merenggut. Ia menghempaskan pantatnya pada bangku tak jauh darinya, lalu kembali berkata. " _Teme_."

"Hn."

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

"Hn."

"Kalau misalkan kau menghindari Kakashi-sensei, tak mau mengangkat teleponnya dan bilang padanya untuk tak bicara padamu, itu artinya apa?"

Sasuke gagal paham. Untuk apa Naruto bertanya hal seperti itu?

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Tadinya Sasuke mau diam saja. Tapi berhubung Naruto adalah sahabat sehidup sematinya dari kecil, sekaligus merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat rambut Naruto rontok, Sasuke pun menjawab, "Itu artinya aku marah padanya."

Naruto menghela napas, "Jadi dia marah?" gumamnya, bertanya entah pada siapa.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto, Sasuke sebenarnya bisa menebak siapa yang bersangkutan. "Siapa yang marah?" tanya Sasuke, memancing si pemuda Uzumaki.

"Sai."

"Si _zombie_ tukang senyum itu marah? Padamu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak percaya. Setahunya, laki-laki berkulit pucat itu tak pernah marah. Sejak Naruto mendeklarasikan hubungannya dulu, belum pernah satu kalipun pasangan itu bertengkar. Mereka adalah tipe pasangan yang rukun, tidak seperti dirinya dan… begitulah.

"Kenapa dia marah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Justru karena itu aku mendatangimu, _teme_."

"Hn?"

Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk bangku. "Kalau kau bertengkar dengan Kakashi-sensei, apa alasanmu marah padanya?"

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku?"

"Kakashi-sensei dan aku ada dalam posisi yang sama," jawab Naruto, mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Kau yang selalu menghindar dari Kakashi-sensei. Kau yang paling sering marah-marah padanya tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Sasuke memutar mata, "Aku tak pernah marah tanpa alasan yang jelas, _dobe_."

"Kalau begitu, apa alasanmu?"

"Itu privasiku."

"Benar," sahut Naruto. "Tapi kalau kau tak mau memberitahuku, aku akan menyebarkan foto kita waktu SMP dulu pada Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, "Foto apa?"

"Foto ciuman kita."

Bersyukurlah Sasuke dilahirkan di keluarga Uchiha, sehingga ia tak perlu kehilangan harga dirinya karena reaksi berlebihan setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia hanya melotot, walau bola matanya seperti hampir mau keluar dari tempatnya.

"Itu ciuman tak disengaja, _dobe_."

"Memang," jawab Naruto. "Tapi tak ada bukti kalau ciuman itu tak di sengaja. Kakashi-sensei hanya akan melihat fakta kalau kau pernah berciuman denganku."

"Dasar licik," dengus Sasuke. Ia melipat tangannya, lalu sambil membuang muka ia berkata, "Ada banyak alasan aku marah pada Kakashi."

Naruto menunggu.

"Pertama," kata Sasuke, "Ia menyuruhku untuk tak terlalu dekat denganmu, padahal dirinya sendiri kelewat mesra dengan Nohara-sensei."

"Oh." Naruto mengangguk. "Jadi kau cemburu?"

"Aku tidak…" Sasuke tak menyelesaikan perkataannya. Mukanya merah.

Naruto membayangkan, apa benar Sai cemburu? Satu-satunya gadis yang dekat dengan Naruto adalah Sakura-chan. Sai tahu kalau ia, Sasuke dan Sakura adalah teman sejak kecil. Walau akhir-akhir ini Naruto tak bertemu gadis itu karena terlalu sibuk.

Mustahil Sai cemburu pada Sakura padahal kemarin hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, dan ia sudah tak bertemu Sakura sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Satu-satunya yang patut dicurigai adalah kedekatanya dengan si Uchiha labil itu. Ia dan Sasuke sudah melalui banyak hal bersama, jadi pantas saja kalau hubungan pertemanan mereka begitu intim. Apalagi mereka kuliah di jurusan yang sama. Kalau ditanya perihal kedudukan Sasuke di hatinya, Naruto dengan mantap akan menjawab bahwa Sasuke adalah orang paling paling paling paling paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Tapi tentu saja Sai tetap nomor satu.

Naruto sering panas ketika melihat interaksi Sai dengan Ino, dan betapa dekatnya mereka.

Lalu apa bedanya? Kalau ia ada di posisi Sai, apa yang akan ia lakukan?

Sai tidak pernah memeluk Ino, tapi Naruto sudah ribuan kali memeluk dan bermanja ria pada Sasuke. Sai tak pernah menghabiskan malam di kediaman Ino, tapi baru kemarin lusa Naruto bermalam di apartemen Sasuke—bukan apa-apa, hanya mengerjakan tugas dan bermain game semalam suntuk.

Bagaimana harusnya perasaan Sai?

" _Teme_ ," Naruto memegang kedua bahu Sasuke, menatapnya serius. "Kurasa aku harus jaga jarak darimu mulai sekarang." Naruto menepati kata-katanya. Ia menggeser posisinya hingga berjarak tiga meter dari Sasuke, dan menepuk tangannya. "Nah. Sekarang kita bisa bicara dalam jarak aman," lanjutnya, agak berteriak.

Si pirang itu mungkin idiot, tapi Sasuke tidak. Ia tak mungkin mengumbar privasinya dengan suara lantang dan didengar orang. Maka dari itu, Sasuke maju. Satu langkah, dua langkah, sampai berdiri tepat di depan Naruto, dan menendang tulang kering pemuda itu.

"Idiot," sembur Sasuke jengkel.

Naruto meringis, memegangi kakinya yang kena buli kaki Sasuke. " _Teme_ jahat. Pantas saja hubunganmu putus-nyambung dengan Kakashi-sensei."

"Diam kau." Sasuke mendelik garang. "Karena aku tak mau lagi terlibat denganmu, maka akan kukatakan alasan yang selanjutnya." Uchiha bungsu itu menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menetralisir kekesalannya. "Aku benci kalau Kakashi selalu telat pada janji yang ia buat sendiri."

"Aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu."

"Oh ya?" Sasuke menatapnya sangsi.

"Yap. Setidaknya aku tak pernah terlambat sampai dua jam, seperti kekasihmu itu."

Sasuke meninju perut Naruto. _Maaan_ … tidakkah Sasuke terlalu sering melakukan kekerasan padanya?

"Yang ketiga," Sasuke mengacungkan ketiga jarinya dengan penuh dendam. Niatnya mau mencolok mata Naruto dengan ketiga jarinya, namun Sasuke masih punya belas kasihan. "Aku benar-benar benci kalau ia melanggar janji yang kami buat jauh-jauh hari hanya demi membeli novel favoritnya."

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto tertohok. Ia sadar kalau kemarin ia sempat membatalkan janjinya dengan Sai. Tapi ia melakukan hal itu bukan tanpa alasan. Ia pergi mencari tiket acara Sasori untuk jadi kejutan untuk Sai.

Naruto menggeleng. Tak mungkin Sai marah karena hal itu, 'kan? Naruto bukan sekali dua kali membatalkan janjinya, tapi Sai tak pernah marah.

Kalau begitu, mengapa sekarang ia marah?

"Omong-omong Naruto." Sasuke mengembalikannya ke realita. "Darimana kau mendapat foto nista itu?"

"Sakura-chan. Ia mengirimkan foto itu ke semua yang ada di kontaknya."

Sasuke memutar mata. Dasar gadis ituuuuuuu… seenaknya saja mengumbar aib orang. Tak pernah sekalipun peduli pada perasaannya atau Narut—

" _Damn_!" Sasuke tiba-tiba mengumpat, baru sadar dengan kenyataan yang diproses otak jeniusnya.

"Ada apa?"

Wajah datar Sasuke berubah menjadi cemas. "Kau bilang… kau bilang Sakura mengirim foto itu pada semua yang ada di kontaknya 'kan?"

"Ya, lalu?"

Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto, "Dasar bodoh! Si _zombie_ dan Kakashi ada dalam kontaknya, tahu!"

Mata Naruto membulat, "Apa?!"

Tanpa mengulur waktu, Naruto melesat meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia kalang kabut. Apa itu penyebab Sai marah? Gawat.

Sementara Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Tarik napas… hembuskan…

 _Tak apa, Sasuke. Kakashi jarang membuka emailnya. Ia tak akan melihat foto itu. Tak akan pernah._

Cepat-cepat Sasuke membuka email Kakashi. Ia bersyukur file yang dikirim Sakura masih dengan keterangan 'belum dibaca'. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menghapusnya, menghilangkannya tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Selesai. Dengan begini Kakashi tak akan melihat foto itu. Untuk apa Sasuke membeberkan privasinya pada Naruto kalau ujung-ujungnya ia _mati_?

 ** _DTTM©Red Twain-2015_**

Apartemen Sai terletak di sebelah barat pemakaman umum Konoha. Lantai tiga paling ujung. Sai mungkin sengaja memilih apartemen itu karena suasananya yang sepi mendukung kreativitas melukisnya. Tapi Naruto sering bercanda dengan mengatakan kalau Sai memilih tempat itu supaya lebih dekat dengan _teman-temannya_ di pemakaman.

Naruto bertemu Sai karena Sasuke. Hari itu Sasuke dan Kakashi bertengkar hebat di sebuah kelas kosong. Pertengkaran yang bahkan membuat Kakashi keluar kelas dengan pipi merah dan Sasuke berlinang air mata.

Untunglah Kakashi pakai masker, karena tamparan Sasuke benar-benar keras dan membuat cap di pipinya.

Tapi tunggu sebentar. _Sasuke berlinang air mata?_

Oh, bukan. Sasuke hanya kemasukan debu. Ya, debu bernama kecemburuan dan kemarahan dan rasa sakit yang bertempelan di hatinya.

Dan Sai tak sengaja melihat pertengkaran itu ketika mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan. Walau Sai tak mengenal Sasuke, tapi ia entah kenapa secara spontan menyebutkan hal yang ada di otaknya tanpa dicerna terlebih dahulu.

"Kau labil."

Sai adalah orang pertama yang berani berkomentar pada Sasuke yang sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Bahkan Naruto tak berani melakukannya. Sasuke punya tatapan yang mengerikan. Siapapun yang ditatapnya akan jatuh berlutut dan gemetar tanpa henti. Mungkin semacam _Emperor Eye_ fandom sebelah.

Keesokannya Sai tak kuliah.

Ketika Sasuke menceritakan hal tersebut pada Naruto, pemuda Uzumaki itu tertawa.

"Tak kusangka ada yang benar-benar mengatakannya," kata Naruto geli. "Sasuke hampir mencekik si blonde itu ketika ia melanjutkan, "Kau memang labil."

"Apanya yang labil, hah?" sembur Sasuke tak terima.

Naruto mengendikkan bahu, "Kau bilang kau membenci Kakashi-sensei, tapi nyatanya rasa cintamu lebih besar. Kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengannya, tapi kau malah memulainya lagi." Ia menghela napas, "Dan kemarin kau bilang putus pada Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kali ini aku mau _move-on_ darinya."

Tapi kenyataannya Sai benar. Malamnya Kakashi datang ke apartemennya, menerjang hujan badai dan basah kuyup, Kakashi meminta maaf padanya. Sasuke membanting pintu, menetapkan hatinya kalau ia tak akan membuka hatinya untuk Kakashi lagi.

Tapi dosen itu malah diam di depan pintu, menunggunya sambil menggigil kedinginan. Tentu saja lama-lama Sasuke tak tega juga.

Dan _voila_. Seperti yang Naruto duga, esoknya Sasuke kembali bersama dengan si dosen muda.

Sebagai penebusan dosa, Sasuke mengirim Naruto untuk menyampaikan permintaan maaf kepada Sai. Sambil misuh-misuh karena Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti seorang babu, Naruto menemukan Sai di taman kampus, sedang melukis sesuatu.

Rambut hitam dan kulit pucat, persis seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya.

"Siang." Naruto menyapa pemuda itu, lalu duduk di sampingnya tanpa meminta izin.

Pemuda itu menoleh dan memiringkan kepalanya, "Maaf?"

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto."

Sai terlihat kebingungan sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengulas senyum, "Namaku Sai. Ada perlu apa denganku…" senyumnya melebar, "… _dickless_?"

Mata Naruto memicing, "Itu benar-benar tak sopan."

"Kau yang pertama kali tak sopan padaku," jawab Sai santai.

"Oh ya?"

Sai mengangguk dengan senyum yang sama, "Kau bicara non-formal padahal aku kakak tingkatmu."

"Tahu darimana aku juniormu?" tanya Naruto tak paham. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal pemuda ini, tapi kenapa ia tahu Naruto?

"Sakura."

"Sakura?" ulang Naruto. "Kau mengenal Sakura?"

"Hanya teman yang berbagi hobi yang sama."

"Hm…" gumam Naruto. Ia menunduk, mencabuti rumput tanpa belas kasihan, "Kalau begitu Sakura pasti menceritakan tentang Sasuke juga."

"Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke? Ya, aku tahu. Ia yang kemarin lusa saling adu teriak dengan Kakashi-sensei."

"Yap. Dia bilang dia ingin minta maaf padamu."

Sai meletakkan buku sketsanya, dan merapatkan tangan. "Jadi ini maksudmu mendatangiku," tukas Sai. "Mengapa dia meminta maaf?"

Sekarang Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yah… karena memelototimu dan membuatmu tak kuliah kemarin."

"Jadi kau kira aku tak kuliah karena pelototannya?" Sai mendengus. "Aku tak kuliah karena memang tak ada jadwal, _dickless_."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" Naruto merenggut.

Sudut bibir Sai tertarik ke atas, "Boleh aku menolak?"

Sejak saat itu entah kenapa Naruto jadi sering bertemu Sai. Di halaman, di jalan, di kafe, dimana-mana. Naruto jadi tak heran lagi kalau ia bertemu Sai di toilet seminggu berturut-turut, seolah sudah direncanakan.

"Hei Sai."

Sore hari yang indah, Naruto menemui Sai dengan sengaja. "Bantu aku berlatih akting."

Senyum Sai miring, "Untuk apa? Kau mau jadi aktor?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Tapi Sasuke brengsek itu menyuruhku untuk jadi pemeran utama di pentas drama festival nanti." Naruto mencibir, "Cih, mentang-mentang dia yang punya wewenang."

Mendengarnya, Sai tertawa. Ia menerima naskah yang diserahkan Naruto, dan membacanya sekilas. "Baiklah," katanya menyanggupi. "Adegan mana?"

"Adegan terakhir," timpal Naruto. Ia lantas menggaruk pipinya, "Sejak kemarin aku ada masalah dengan lawan mainku. Aku jadi tak bisa konsentrasi. Tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau kau sebentar saja berakting jadi wanita?"

"Tak masalah."

Sai membaca dialog bagiannya—yang ternyata cuma secuil di bagian paling akhir—menghapalnya sebentar, lalu memandang Naruto. "Aku siap."

Mereka berlatih di bawah pohon paling besar di kampus. Naruto menarik napas. Sorot matanya berubah. Ia menggenggam tangan Sai, lalu berkata dengan suara lembut. "Hei Hinami," katanya memulai.

Sai tak bersuara. Ia ingat ia tak ada dialog di bagian ini.

"Biarpun di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku ingin sekali lagi menjalin cinta denganmu." Naruto tersenyum. Entah akting Naruto yang terlalu bagus, atau Sai saja yang merasa kalau Naruto seolah menyampaikan isi hatinya pada Sai? "Waktu yang sudah terlewat tidak akan dapat kembali. Namun bila diijinkan, aku ingin dapat hidup bersamamu sekali lagi."

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan dedaunan. Naruto heran pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sering tersendat-sendat ketika berlatih dengan gadis yang akan jadi lawan mainnya nanti. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia begitu lancar?

Tangan Naruto terjulur untuk memegang pipi Sai. "Aku mencintaimu."

Hening selama beberapa saat. Sai menggunakan jeda tersebut untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang harusnya ia katakan pada Naruto. "Aku…" Sai mencoba untuk tersenyum setulus yang ia bisa. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Hiro—"

"Tahan disana!"

Sebuah suara mengacaukan semuanya. Naruto tersentak, buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sai dan memalingkan muka dengan wajah merah. Ia mendelik buas pada orang yang menginterupsi latihannya, dan menggeram ketika tahu bahwa orang itu adalah si Uchiha dengan model rambut aneh.

"Sialan kau _temeeeeeeeee_!"

"Heh," Sasuke menyeringai, "Kenapa bukan dia saja yang jadi lawan mainmu nanti?" ucapnya santai. "Dia bisa berpura-pura jadi wanita—"

"Mana ada laki-laki yang mau didandani seperti wanita, dasar pantat ayam sialan!"

Sai mengulas senyum tipis. Ia meraih naskah yang tergeletak sembarang, dan membacanya. Ia tak sempat melihat rinciannya tadi.

Saat Sai membaca kata demi kata yang tercetak dalam kalimat terakhir, wajahnya mendadak dihiasi semburat merah. Disana tertulis kalau setelah Hinami membalas cinta Hiroto, mereka berciuman.

Benar. Sai dan Naruto mungkin akan benar-benar berciuman kalau saja Sasuke tak menginterupsinya.

.

.

Dan disinilah pemuda Uzumaki itu sekarang, di depan pintu apartemen Sai dengan banjir keringat dan napas tak stabil. Pintu itu terlihat suram dan gelap, dengan ditempeli kertas berisi tulisan kapital besar-besar.

Disana tertulis :

 **UNTUK SIAPAPUN YANG MELIHAT INI: AKU TAK MAU DIGANGGU!**

Naruto panik. Sai pasti sangat marah sampai-sampai tak sudi bicara padanya. Ia menekan bel berulang kali, menggedor pintu seraya memanggil-manggil nama Sai.

"Sai, kumohon! Bukalah! Aku perlu bicara!"

Sai tak kunjung membuka pintu.

"Sai, kalau kau di dalam, aku mohon keluar sebentar!"

Naruto tak lagi menggedor pintu. Ia menempelkan keningnya pada pintu, lalu berkata lirih, "Aku tak tahu kenapa kau marah padaku. Tapi dengar," Naruto menghela napas, "Kalau kau marah karena aku terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke, aku akan berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya. Kalau kau marah karena aku membuatmu menunggu, aku minta maaf. Aku akan berusaha agar aku datang lebih awal. Kalau kau marah karena aku membatalkan janji kemarin, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sai. Aku bukannya mencari alasan, tapi kemarin aku mencari tiket acara seniman favoritmu untuk kencan kita hari ini. Itu harusnya jadi kejutan untukmu, tapi kalau kau marah seperti ini, aku sungguh minta maaf."

Bahu Naruto merosot, "Keluarlah, Sai. Ayo bicara." Ia memejamkan matanya, "Kalau kau marah karena…" ucapan Naruto tersendat, "… Karena foto ciumanku dengan Sasuke, aku benar-benar tak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagaimana. Itu—"

Cklek.

Kenop pintu bergerak, dan Naruto melangkah mundur. Ia senang ketika Sai akhirnya muncul, menatap datar padanya dengan notes kecil di tangannya. Naruto ingin memeluknya, tapi ia tak mau Sai menjadi tambah marah padanya.

"Sai," Naruto menghembuskan napas lega, "Aku—aku minta maaf."

Mata Sai memicing, tak menjawab apa-apa. Hal itu malah membuat Naruto semakin merasa bersalah. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sai. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi mengucapkannya. Ini pertama kalinya kau tak mau berbicara padaku. Aku… Aku…"

Sai masih tak mau bicara. Ia masih menatap Naruto, kemudian menulis sesuatu di _note_ nya. Ia memberikan _note_ tersebut agar dibaca Naruto.

Disana tertulis :

 _Aku tak marah padamu._

Dahi Naruto mengerut. Ia tak mengerti. "Apa maksud—jadi kau tak marah?"

Sai menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mau bicara padaku?" Naruto makin dibuat bingung ketika Sai menghela napas lelah. Ia kembali menulis.

 _Aku bukannya tak mau bicara padamu, tapi tak bisa._

"Hah?"

Kali ini Sai menulis agak lama.

 _Aku kena sariawan hebat. Aku bukannya marah padamu, aku hanya kesal karena setiap kali aku memaksakan diri untuk berbicara, bibirku perih sekali. Bahkan tersenyum meyakinkan pun tak bisa. Aku tak marah karena kedekatanmu dengan Sasuke-kun._

Naruto menatap Sai, lalu kembali membaca kelanjutannya.

 _Aku tahu kalau kau dan Sasuke-kun adalah teman dekat. Aku tak marah karena kau membuatku menunggu. Aku tak marah karena kemarin kau membatalkan janjimu. Aku tahu sifatmu dan aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu._

Naruto hampir menangis lega membacanya.

 _Tapi tunggu sebentar._

.

.

.

 _Kau bilang, foto ciumanmu dengan Sasuke?_

Naruto tersedak. Apa jangan-jangan… Sai belum tahu?

"Err… itu… maksudku… ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sai. Aku—"

BLAM!

Naruto tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, karena Sai membanting pintu di depan hidungnya.

Ups. Kali ini Sai benar-benar marah.

 **Omake**

Sasuke tengah menonton acara membosankan di TV ketika suara pintu dibuka terdengar dan seseorang memanggil namanya. Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia membiarkan orang itu mencarinya, dan menemukannya duduk di sofa sambil mengunyah _popcorn_ yang dibelinya saat pulang kuliah.

"Sasuke," panggil orang itu.

"Hn." Sasuke tak menoleh. Pun bergerak dari posisinya ketika orang itu menyelinap memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sempit, Kakashi bodoh."

"Sebentar saja," kata Kakashi, menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Sasuke dan menikmati wangi pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Sesukamu sajalah."

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang suka membuat percakapan, dan Kakashi tak mengatakan apapun.

Ketika Sasuke membuka mulutnya, pelukan Kakashi mengerat. Terlalu erat.

"Sakit, _baka_!"

Kakashi tak mengindahkannya. Ia berbisik dengan nada rendah di telinga Sasuke, membuat sang surai _raven_ sedikit bergidik. " _Ne_ … Sasuke."

Suaranya terdengar tak biasa. Ada nada mengancam, membuat Sasuke sedikit takut.

 _Tenang, Sasuke. Kau 'kan sudah menghapus email Sakura. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan._ Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu, tadi aku bertemu dengan Sakura di kafe. Aku sempat mengobrol panjang lebar dengannya. Lalu ketika dia dengan gugup bertanya, apakah aku sudah membuka emailku atau belum, aku bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya."

Sasuke menelan ludah. Ia bisa menebak dengan cepat arah pembicaraan Kakashi, dan tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa ingin kabur dari sang dosen muda.

Sayangnya pelukan Kakashi tak melonggar sedikit pun.

"Sakura tak mengatakan apa-apa ketika aku bertanya. Lalu dengan 'sedikit' paksaan, ia akhirnya membuka mulut."

Kakashi diam sebentar. Tangan kirinya merayap ke leher Sasuke, dan membelainya lembut.

"Kau tahu apa yang ia katakan?"

Mata Sasuke beriak gelisah. Ini benar-benar bahaya. Ia tahu benar bagaimana mengerikannya seorang Hatake Kakashi ketika marah.

Sasuke berharap semoga ia ditempatkan di surga yang sama dengan orang tuanya.

"Kau _tahu_ 'kan apa yang _kumaksud_ , Uchiha Sasuke?"

Owari

Bagaimana nasib Sasuke, itu terserah imajinasi anda HAHAHAHAHA /dikemplang

Ini fic rikuesan teteh **planariang.** Sekarang saya udah bebas hutang ya teh haha xD

Review sangat diterima~


End file.
